Neural modulation of neural tissue in the body by electrical stimulation has become an important type of therapy for chronic disabling conditions, such as chronic pain, problems of movement initiation and control, involuntary movements, dystonia, urinary and fecal incontinence, sexual difficulties, vascular insufficiency, heart arrhythmia, and more. Electrical stimulation of the spinal column and nerve bundles leaving the spinal cord was the first approved neural modulation therapy and has been used commercially since the 1970s. Implanted electrodes are used to pass pulsatile electrical currents of controllable frequency, pulse width, and amplitudes. Two or more electrodes are in contact with neural elements, chiefly axons, and can selectively activate varying diameters of axons, with positive therapeutic benefits. A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques are utilized to treat neuropathic conditions that utilize an implanted neural stimulator in the spinal column or surrounding areas, including the dorsal horn, dorsal root ganglia, dorsal roots, dorsal column fibers, and peripheral nerve bundles leaving the dorsal column or brain, such as vagus-, occipital-, trigeminal, hypoglossal-, sacral-, and coccygeal nerves.